Broken Masquerade
by Tony-777
Summary: While Robin is patrolling the city by himself he meets a new enemy. Injured greatly in battle, Starfire then takes the role of nurse. Will Robin be able to recover and lead the Teen Titans to victory? Robin&Starfire. Read and Review Pls!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely none of the characters I am writing about, I just love them to no end.

**Summary:** While Robin is patrolling the city by himself he meets a new enemy. Injured greatly in batter, Starfire then takes the role of nurse. Will Robin be able to recover and lead the Teen Titans to victory? Basically, plenty of action, some new really sweat/unique bad guys and allies and of course lots of Starfire and Robin fluff. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!

**Author's Note: **Well, first to explain the world this takes place in, I kind of combined Marvel and DC into one. I like the ultimate series so that's what I'm using for marvel, not to mention it works out because most of the super heroes are teenagers. Don't worry though; the primary focus will be on the Teen Titans. Another reason to incorporate marvel universe other than the few appearances of a certain marvel characters is that I can legitimately put the main bad guy/guys in it because they exist in the marvel universe. I don't want to ruin the story so ill will explain it (The world this takes place in witch is a much darker world than most) more detailed yet briefly at the end of the chapters witch it is necessary.

The rain falls lightly tonight, caressing the city with its misty harmony. Robin gazes down at the vacant streets below, scanning for crime activity. The past few weeks have been quiet slow lately, leaving Robin very jumpy. He doesn't understand why the crimes just seemed to stop all of a sudden, but he can't complain. Because of this he has been able to spend much of his time with Starfire.

As Robin started to head back to the tower he heard a loud rustling in an alley below...

"Don't be afraid, this wont hurt a bit." The voice was calm and almost soothing.

A young blonde beauty struggles to get away from her attacker, but he is too strong. The man wore a finely tailored black suite. His mannerism reverberated with power and wisdom.

"aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"It's too late now..." He slowly started to lean in towards her, holding her closer too him. She struggles and struggles, but to no avail.

"Leave her alone!"

The tall man let his victim go and slowly turned around. He ignored the fleeing women and focused completely on Robin.

"You don't know what you're dealing with child, I suggest you leave." The man talked with his hands, waving them about in graceful gestures.

:"I know what I'm dealing with, a freak who doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself."

"Tsk, Tsk, I see that I'm going to have to teach you some manners. I guess your parents never taught you to respect your elders."

Robins muscles flex, anger radiates from his eyes.

"I see. No parents then? Please, forgive me. I sometimes forget what it is like this day in age." He said this almost mockingly, as if he was playing with Robin's mind and enjoying every second of it.

"But there is a father figure isn't there. Yes, yes. He is hard on you at times, but only because he cares..."

Robin instantly thought of Bruce, but how was it that everything this complete stranger was saying held truth. How could he know all this, Robin was sure they never met.

"But that is all in the past now isn't it. Let's talk about the present, such a wonderful time it is to live in. Mans accomplishments are truly amazing aren't they?"

"Where are you going with this?" demanded Robin.

"Nowhere, I was simply stating how wonderful it is to live in a world such as today. It truly is a marvelous place to grow up with your FRIENDS and FAMILY. Don't you think ROBIN!!!!?"

Robin's thoughts drifted to the rest of the Titans, they are his friends and family.

"Haha, there is always a girl isn't there." Chuckled the man. His facial expressions suddenly change dramatically.

He charges Robin with unbelievable speed, all seemed a blur to Robin. Putting his staff up just in time he blocked the attack, but the blow was too strong. The impact causes him to launch backwards several yards. Shouting in pain as his back pings with the metal beam he falls to the floor.

"What... are... you?"

The stranger gracefully walks into the light, fixing the cuffs on his suit. He stares at Robin, his lean pale face gleaming with delight, eyes glowing red.

"You will find out soon enough my child, soon enough..."

Robin scarcely blocks the second attack, long razor sharp nails cut into his staff. Robin suddenly feels a slight prick on his neck. Ecstasy washes over him as his arms go limp. His heart beat speeds up to an alarming rate. It's fighting, not giving up, refusing to give up. Then gradually it gets slower and slower. He begins to loose consciousness when he hears a loud growl. His sides and especially neck suddenly get cold.

_Thwipp_

_Thwipp_

"This isn't the end. You shall see me again..." the voice is barley audible, as if from a ways off.

Robin feels the ground leave him and the wind in his hair when all fades out....

**Author Note: **Don't forget to Review. Will add new chapter soon, its actually done really just needs some tweaking


	2. I'm here

**Important: THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I UPLOADED THIS, THE FIRST ONE WAS AN OLDER REALLY BAD NOT LOOKED OVER FIRST DRAFT. THIS IS CLOSER TO WHAT IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN, SORRY FOR MISTAKE.**

**Authors Note:** Thank you for your reviews, I do take them to heart. This chapter is a little short but I hope you are pleased by it. The third chapter is already on the way and I'm actually really excited about this story because it's my first fan fiction. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Ch.2**

A cool cloth gently slides across Robin's forehead arousing him from torpor. With great effort, he trudges open his heavy eyelids. The figure of what, he thinks, is an angel emerges before him. A dim light carefully caresses her face, as her fragrance playfully wisps around his nose. Yes, his senses are blurred, but it didn't affect his angel's beauty.

Staring hard into her gleaming emerald eyes, he drifts away. There were no thoughts in his mind that weren't of this divine being. He was in a spiritual high, like none he had ever felt before. Her spell was catching hold of him. He felt what enegy he had quickly leave. No, he couldn't go. He had to tell her, but...

"_Beautiful..." whispered_ Robin. Her spell dominates him, his body gives up. He is sleeping once more.

Starfire eyes shot open in shock with these words. She didn't know how or what to think and was caught completely off guard. Did Robin really think she was beautiful? With great effort, she dismissed it, assuming he was delusional from fever. Not to mention right now wasn't the time to think of such things.

"Robin, be alright."

A stray tear slides down her cheek landing on Robin's head, witch lay in her lap. Gently wiping the tear off of his forehead she put her hand in his. Robin looked so fragile in this state. He was extremely pale, quivering and laced with sweat. His upper body was bare except for blood stained bandages around his rib cage and neck. More of the red liquid would find its way out of Robin's mouth. The amount of internal bleeding he suffers from is critical.

She looks at Robin's shirt and cape witch were thrown on the floor when he was brought in. It's shredded and drenched with blood, Robin's blood. Furious and grief stricken she is unable to look at it any longer. Starfire carefully pulled the blanket covering Robin's legs over his shoulders, hopping it would help the shakes.

"Starfire, maybe you should get some rest." Ravens voice was its usual monotone self, but her eyes told the truth. None of them have ever been this severely injured before. For all they knew, Robin might not make the night.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were taking it just as bad as Raven. None of them found it easy being around Robin. The sight of him so near death hurt them, almost crippled them. So they avoided the room, though they were never far.

Starfire weakly raised her head to face Raven and managed to say "Thank you, but I do not wish to leave Robin."

"You can't help Robin if you get sick." It pained her to see Star like this. It was almost as though she blamed herself. Witch of course is ridiculous, there was nothing any of them could do, nothing!

"I am well Raven, do not worry." Starfire's gazed turned to the floor, her head quivering. Raven could hear her faint sobs.

"Starfire?"

Right then Starfire's head snapped up, her eyes an auroral green. Raven could feel the pulsing fury intensely emanating from her friend. The furniture in the room started to tremor.

"Raven, who caused harm to Robin!?"

"I don't know." She said sadly.

"You found him!"

"Yes, but at the base of the tower. Someone must have brought him here. Now Starfire, please calm down."

Star's eyes instantly return to normal as tears start to descend.

"I... I just don't know what to do!"

Raven only nodded, and then started for the door. Looking over her shoulder she said, "If anyone can bring him back Star, it's you." With that she left.

Starfire remained with Robin for the night, subconsciously playing with his hair, her hand in his, until she too fell asleep.


	3. Nightmare

**Author's Note: OMG, so sorry it took so long. Life just threw a curve ball in my direction. Don't worry guys, there is no way I'm abandoning this story. I like it too much. That said, Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. Suggestions and so on are very welcome.**

Ch. 3

His vision is clouded at first, but soon all comes into focus. Starfire was asleep, her head leaning slightly to the side. Her chest is slowly moving in and out as the mesmerizing scent that belongs only to her lazily drifts in the atmosphere. Feeling her hand in his, Robin squeezes with all the strength left in him. His fingers barley twitch. Gradually his eyes turn to lead. He fights with all his strength to keep Star in focus, but to no avail. Soon enough, he falls back into a deep slumber, thinking he was dreaming all along. Why else would he be in her lap?

"_You can't hide from ME, ROBIN!!!!" echoed a powerful voice._

_The night is calm. A soothing and cool breeze carries the sweet fragrances of flowers lazily through the air. The stars proudly show off there shapeless beauty in the night sky. An angelic maiden is standing in a field admiring the stars magnificent display. She turns her head, looking directly at Robin. Her smile is as bright and beautiful as ever._

"_You can't hide from ME, ROBIN!!!!" echoed the voice again._

_A tall pale man appears behind her, he raises his hands about to strike as his nails lengthen and turn to claws._

"_Ha-ha, there is always a girl isn't there!"_

"_No....Stafire..._No!!!!"

"Robin, wake up, Robin." Her voice was soft as velvet and satiated with concern.

His eyes gently slide open to meet Star's. The look on her face makes him completely forget what little he could recall of his dream. Knowing then something was dreadfully wrong he felt very scared for her. What could put that look on her face? A face normally filled with happiness and joy.

"Star... you look so sad..." _Cough_ "What's wrong?" _Cough._ With that Robin groans in agony as red liquid slowly starts to slide down his cheek from the corner of his mouth.

Starfire put her finger in front of her mouth, signaling him not to talk. Taking a cloth, she carefully wipes the blood from his mouth.

Robin gave Star's hand a light squeeze and said in a raspy voice, "Star, are you ok?"

Starfire was perplexed. Robin who was so close to dieing just two nights ago is asking her how she is. Did he even know what was going on?

"Robin, I do not understand. You are hurt, not I."

"Are YOU alright?"

"I... I was..."She couldn't finish, if she continued tears would overcome her. She feals Robin's warm hand gently touch her cheek.

After the searing spikes jabbing at his ribs he knew that this was all about him. She looks malnourished and under slept because she worried so much for him. Though he wants to know what happened, he doesn't' dwell on it. There are more important things to attend to at the moment.

"Shhhh, it's ok, I'm ok..." He gave her one of his undefeatable grins.

_Cough_

Star feels his body flex and her hand being clasped with amazing strength. His face squints as he struggles to keep the pain under control. Robin may have been able to keep himself from yelling, but he couldn't stop the blood.

Again she wipes his face, again a tear is shed. Star runs her hands through his hair, feeling him relax in her lap. He closes his eyes and is soon asleep.


	4. Vitals

**Authors Note: Hey guys, thx for the wonderful Reviews. clover-eyes I know about that problem. I'm trying to Wright it in present but For some reason I keep putting things in past tense but I'll check for it more though. Thx for bringing it to my attention. Anyway, I really hope you guys like this chapter. REVIEWING IS GOOD FOR THE SOUL!!!!!**

Ch.4

Razing her hands to the ceiling and arching her back she yawns. Head leaning to the side she hears the sweet music of birds chirping. Feeling warmth slowly come over her body she opens her eyes. A beautiful sunrise greets her. A gentle breeze blows through the large open window which gives her a slight chill. For some reason that seems odd. Then it hits her, Robin!

Where could he be? She didn't even think he had the strength to get up and walk. Running to the open window she looks down, nothing. Relieved, she rests her hands on the windowsill feeling something wet. It was a single drop of blood. Looking towards the door she sees a small trail leaving the room. Robin's metal combat boots are leaning against the door.

Star runs and dives into the air. All she can think about is finding Robin. Cuting through the hallway a light smell stops her in her tracks. Someone is cooking, but at this hour?

Robin is trying to flip pancakes. His hands are jittering as he struggles to hold the pan. His right leg collapses, causing him to drop everything on the stove. The contents spill across the counter. Falling backwards onto the floor he curses his leg.

A single tear slides from behind his mask and down his cheek. No, crying is not in his nature, but neither is feeling totally and utterly useless. A tap on the tiled floor causes him to turn around. Starfire is kneeling behind him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Their eyes meet and lock briefly. Star sees something, what it is exactly is beyond her, but she doesn't think it's bad. Suddenly Robin pulls away and forces himself up, using the cabinets for support. He then starts cleaning up the mess. Star wants to stop him, tell him he needs rest, but she doesn't have the heart. She knows what he is thinking, what he is feeling. If she stops him, the one who has always believes in him, he would be crushed.

Though he is up and walking his condition isn't any better. The initial shock of massive blood loss is over but something else is keeping him sick. This strange sickness isn't allowing his wounds to heal. Robin's bandages, which are changed daily, shows blotches of crimson red. Every so often a drop of blood will fall to the floor. Cyborg said that Robin will get worse. This apparently is just the beginning of this sickness; and with no known cure Robin will have to wait it out.

After carefully cleaning the mess he pours more pancake batter. Again he struggles and in aggravation turns off the burner.

"Star...I'm sorry. I opened the window, and I want to cook something for you but..." His voice is still rasping. None of the words come without struggle.

At that he feels Starfire behind him. She turns the burner on and grabs his hands. They flip the pancakes together.

"The sunrise was most beautiful Robin. Thank you." Her voice is tender and appreciative.

----  
Raven had followed the small drops of blood to the kitchen. Seeing Robin and Star the way they were forced a gin. 

_If anyone can bring him back Star, it's you._

Raven left the two alone.

_In a half-hour everyone will be up and looking for breakfast anyway. Might as well let  
them have some time alone.  
----  
  
_

"Star, I think when the others wake up we should talk about what happened."

Resting her head on Robin's back she nodded.

When they finish, a mountain of pancakes Cyborg and Beast Boy would have a hard time tackling sits on the table. Star helps Robin to a seat, then cleans the kitchen... and blood. When she returns Robin is slouched in his chair and sleeping with his head tilted to one side.

"Beast Boy, I'm not in the mood for To-fu..."

Robin's head rose slowly, opening his eyes. Seeing they woke up Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy silently find there seats as Raven joins them. All three have there eyes glued to Robin.

"Are you going to eat, or did I cook for no reason."

Robin tries eating but is too exhausted to feed himself. His plate is barely touched.

When everyone is done Raven decides to ask what everyone else is thinking.

"What happened out there?"

"You guys don't know?" Robin looked completely confused.

"Robin, Raven found you outside the tower," says Cyborg. Robin shakes his head and puts his fingers to his temples.

_Haha, there is always a girl isn't there._

"No, that's not possible. The last thing I remember is..."

_Don't be afraid, this wont hurt a bit_

"Beast Boy, you and Cyborg were fighting over a video game."

_There is always a girl isn't there._

"I was talking to Star and..."

_Always a girl!!_

"What Girl!" Robin shouted this as loud as body let him. Everyone's eyes were glued to him.

"I don't know." Said Beast Boy baffled.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Anyway, I decided to go out on a run and..."

_Tsk, Tsk, I see that I'm going to have to teach you some manners._

"Robin, are you ok? You keep zoning out." Cyborg lays one hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin returns the jester with a weak smile.

"I'm fine, but your arm, too heavy."

Cyborg's eyes pulse with fear. He hardly put any weight on Robin and knew he would be week, but not that week. Quickly he relieves him of the burden.

"Like I said, I went out on a run. I don't remember any..."

Robin's eyes start opening and closing, his upper body goes limp.

_Always a girl!!_

His eyes shut as he falls to the floor.

"Robin!" Starfire is down on the floor lightly shaking his shoulders.

"Cyborg Scan his vitals."

"Already on it Raven. There Flat! We need to do something now!"

Star sinks her face into Robins shoulder cryng.

"I do not wish for you to leave Robin..."

_Hahahahahaha...._

**Authors Note: Sorry, Mean cliffhanger I know...Don't forget...REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Friend or Foe?

**Author's note: ok guys, I'm really sorry, but school, work and so on has kept me from writing for the past week. So that's why this is up late. Trust me when I say I would never leave you on a cliffhanger like that this long intentionally. I'm really really sorry, don't give up on me yet cause I intend to finish this.**

**First person to review and post who the friends are from up state NY will have there name posted on next update...**

**Read ending authors note, it should answer some questions about chapter...**

Ch.5

_Robin surveys the dark night sky from atop Titan Tower. The air is stale and animate with wind. Moonlight reflects off the calm ocean water casting a pale light upon the tower. _

_Subconsciously, he rubs a locket that hangs about his neck. With a sigh, he brings it to his face releasing a tiny latch. The sight within brings a broad smile to his face. The Titans, not necessarily the most functional family in the world, but it's HIS family none the less. _

_The sight of a second picture within the locket makes his stomach tie in a knot and his breath shorten. It's a picture of Starfire and his first visit to "the mall of shopping." _

_The wind picks up, tickling his face and caressing his ears with a comforting whisper. Taking a deep breath, he soaks in the scent of the sea._

_For a long moment he stands still, holding the locket, forgetting where he is, picturing the day his new family came to be._

"_Hahaha, it truly is a marvelous place to grow up with your FRIENDS and FAMILY!"_

_Robin instantly swings around snapping the locket shut and stuffing it within his costume. The roof is empty._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm disappointed Robin, you forgot me already? Now we can't have that."_

_Shaking uncontrollably, fear washes through all of his being. Sweat creeps down his forehead, the air grows heavy. He tries to move, his legs respond lethargically._

"_Wha...what did you do to me?" stutters Robin._

"_What's wrong, are you AFRAID?"_

_Taking one last glance around, horror evident in his eyes, Robin makes for Tower entrance forcing his legs to listen. Reaching his destination, he tries to open the door, it doesn't budge._

---

"We need to get him to his room. No, Star, don't move him! My sensors are picking up something new."

"I do not understand." The look on Stars face almost breaks Cyborg's heart.

"I'll explain later. Raven, pick him up and be careful."

Raven lifts Robin with her telekinesis, gently guiding him through the air. Star and the others quickly follow. Arriving at the room they halt, a silhouette of an intruder greeting them.

"You broke into the wrong Tower!"

Cyborg's arm transforms into a cannon which now hums with blue and white energy. About to fire, his arm is engulfed in adhesive material. More of which glues his feet to the floor. Trying with all his might to break free he is unsuccessful.

Beast Boy charges from behind as an ape. The intruder moves his head to one side dodging the strike and promptly backhands Beast Boy. Flying across the room and into a wall, the impact causes him to morph into human form dazed.

Coming upon the intruder, her eyes pulsing green Starfire throws an earth shattering punch. Meeting the intruder's palm it halts.

"Listen, I'm not here to fight! I can help Robin."

Starfire puts her hands down immediately.

"Trust me."

Her gaze turns to Robin who is still motionless in the air.

"It may already be too late. You have to let me help him."

_Too late..._

_Too late..._

_Too late..._

The words reverberate in her skull making her feel weak at the knees, her stomach throbbing.

"Save Robin."

Raven carefully sets Robin down in his bed .Without hesitation the stranger reaches into his blue backpack pulling out a needle. He injects a clear yellow liquid into Robins arm. Feeling for a pulse, he seems to hesitate, then nods. Star couldn't help but think she saw a smile from behind his red mask as she flew to Robin.

"I am most thankful," says Star while kneeling beside Robin.

"Why are you helping us?" demands Cyborg.

"Don't always believe what you read in the papers. I'm on your side"

Cyborg replies with a simple nod.

"How did you get a cure, as far as we can tell this disease is unheard of." questions Raven, clearly in a suspicious tone.

"I injected him with a healing factor serum. His body will heal all physical wounds at an extraordinary rate for a short period of time. I have a few friends from upstate NY that put it together for me. As far as a cure...I have none. The serum I gave Robin will only give him more time."

"So, Robin shall leave us?" Starfire manages to squeak.

"No, I won't let that happen. A cure does exist; we just have to wait until the second dosage is complete. The ingredients are extremely hard to come by and the process by which to make it is lengthy. Until it arrives I have more healing factor."

"A second dosage?" Raven asks.

Spiderman visibly tightens up, his hands clutching the air at his sides. Raven skims his mind for surfacing thoughts. A flash of a red hair girl appears in her mind's eye. Raven can feel the waves of emotion from him, causing a single tear to appear in the corner of her eye. She breaks the connection and puts her hands to her temples. Her head is splitting with pain.

"This happened to a friend of yours too..."

Head towards the ground Spiderman answers, "Yes...look, I'll be back tonight, you should take care of Robin now. There is something I need to do."

Spiderman then jumps out the window.

----

_It grabs one of his legs pulling Robin to the ground. He can feel its claws within him, sending spikes of pain shooting through his calf as he is being dragged away._

"_No, have to warn others..."_

_Long nails pierce his back, his limbs get cold. The world is darker and darker, going from smudges of light to pitch black. He can hear the Titans in the background, their shouting soon swallowed with the light._

**Author's Note: Like I said in chapter one author's noted, the Teen Titans will remain as the focus of the story. Think of Spiderman as a co-star. I also said I was using the ultimate marval universe. Spiderman is 15 in the ultimate series, I thought it good to use the ultimate series becuase Spiderman being a teen kinda fits with Teen Titans. About his powers, well Spiderman in comics has picked up anything from a bus to a tank. A bus weighs 10 tons and a tank weighs about 65 tons. Being Spiderman is a kid it will be somewhere between the two, either way extremely strong. Then of course you guys know about the spidey sense and relfexes and stuff. I am however going with the comics, making him have webshooters, not natural webs. DON'T WORRY GUYS, WE SHALL HAVE SOME MORE STAR AND ROBIN FLUFF NEXT CHAPTER AND REVIEWING IS STILL OF COURSE APRESHIATED.**


End file.
